patnode_cjfandomcom-20200214-history
Interview/Interrogations
Definition of Interrogation:'' "Interrogation is, in criminal law, the process of questions asked by police to a person arrested or suspected to seek answers to a crime. Such person is entitled to be informed of his rights, including right to have counsel present, and the consequences of his answers". http://definitions.uslegal.com/i/interrogation/ '' Brief History of Interrogations;'''''In 1937 the Supreme Court ruled that using violence to get a confession out of someone was no longer allowed in the United States. Confessions that were said because of beatings or similar methods would not be allowed and be thrown out in courthttp://suite101.com/article/a-brief-history-of-us-police-interrogation-a327152 . During the Brown vs. Mississippi court cases, Brown along with two other men were charged of murdering a man. They gave confessions to the police after they were beaten and tortured. http://cases.laws.com/brown-v-mississippi The men were still convicted of murder but after this case the Supreme Court made laws against using violence or torture to a method to get a confession. It violates the Due Process of the fourteenth amendment. The police are also not allowed to deprive suspects of food, water, and sleep, these interrogation tactics were found as unconstitutional. Interrogations: How It Works'' Body Language Strategies '' Rights In A Interrogation Room A lot of people have seen shows like Law and Order, CSI, NCIS, Criminal Minds, or movies when police arrest someone and you hear the same thing every time "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." These are called your Miranda Rights, and they are read to you when you are arrested, legally they HAVE to be read to you before you are questioned by the police. Not in all cases will they read your rights in a custodial interrogation your rights are not always read. “A custodial Interrogation is any questioning initiated by the police or law enforcement authorities with a person who has been taken into formal custody. Custodial interrogation can also occur with a person who is “otherwise deprived” of their freedom of movement or action in any way.” http://www.legalmatch.com/law-library/article/custodial-interrogation-lawyers.html . It can happen in a police station with an arrest or it can happen on the street or any public place. If a police officer was to stop a person on the street and ask questions it might not be considered custodial arrest if they think that they can stop anytime and leave. But if the police officer was to be in the way of the path of the person they were questioning then it would be considered custodial interrogation. In this c ase the person was not read their Miranda Rights. The Miranda Rights (or warning) was made a law in the 1960's after the Miranda vs. Arizona case Miranda was a guy who was arrested and charged for rape, kidnapping and robbery. He admitted to these crimes during his two hour interrogation with the police. Miranda was sentenced to 20 to 30 years in prison. Miranda when to the Supreme Court to appeal his case because he felt that the police “unconstitutionally obtained” his confession. Miranda said it was because he was not told his rights and was not aware that he even had any. After the Supreme Court Case the made it a law that your “Miranda Rights” have to be read allowed to you if you are going to be questioned by the police. '''False Confessions ' "Cooperstown is to baseball as Chicago is to false confessions"- Peter Newfell http://www.cbsnews.com/video/watch/?id=50136707n Chicago is the number one worst city for false confessions, twice as many as any other state in the United Satets. Chicago is now under the Justice Department for investiagtion. Males who are now in their 30's and 40's are getting let out of jail because their case's are being proved not guity. They are finding out that when they were convicted as teenaged boys as young as 14 years old the police were pressuring them into confession for things they didn't do. Th e cours were only finding them guilty solely on their confessions, in some case there would be not other evidence conecting them to these murders besides someon telling the police they could be possible suspectsand the 20 page confession that was singed by these teenaged boys. '' References '